Quand estce qu'on arrive ?
by LadyEch0e
Summary: L'équipage de Jack se retrouvent coincés au 21ème siècle et doivent facer plusieurs obstacles avec leurs nouvelles amies modernes Sara et Andie pour retournez chez-eux. ATTENTION cette fic pourrait en effrayer certain. Co-écrit avec l'Intello
1. Intrusion

Voici le premier chapitre de notre fic, on espère que vous allez apprécier !

Sara-Lily et l'Intello

**Quand est-ce qu'On arrive ?**

**Chapitre 1 : Intrusion !?**

Les filles débarquèrent de l'avion profondément ennuyées, c'est long le chemin de Québec à Californie ! Non, ça n'était pas encore fini, il fallait trouver le chalet !

- Andie, c'est long !, se plaignit Sara en s'accotant sur son amie et en attendant que les bagages arrivent enfin.

- Alors, en transcrivant mes pensés pour les dire à vive voie : t'a pas fini d'Attendre car il faut encore se rendre au chalet, mais si je te dis cela

Tu vas continuer à raller alors…, soupira-t-elle en se replongeant dans le dépliant de publicité sur la région.

- Pff! fit-elle.

Hochant la tête de gauche à droite en continuant sa lecture, elle fut même tentée de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais cela n'aurait peut être fait qu'impatienter encore plus son amie. Les bagages commençaient à circuler, tranquillement, trop tranquillement au goût de Sara qui se défit de son accotoir pour avancer.

Levant finalement les yeux, Andie s'approcha d'elle en mettant le dépliant dans une poche de son sac à dos, se disant qu'elle remettrait cette lecture à plus tard. La plus impatiente des deux étirait de coup et se levait sur la pointe des orteils pour essayer de repérer leur sacs dans ce ramassis d'objets et de boîtes diverses. Alors que les parents de Sara avaient déjà réussis à prendre deux sacs, Andie attrapa au passage sa poche de hockey contenant ses affaires, puis son sac Lavoie contenant ses livres et son ordinateur portable.

-Sara, ton sac est là-bas, fit-elle en pointant, deux mettre plus loin, le bagage de son amie.

Sara enleva un écouteur de son MP3 de son oreille.

-Hein ? fit-elle.

-Ton sac est là-bas, répéta Andie.

-Ah enfin !

* * *

Les filles arrivèrent enfin au chalet qu'elles avaient loué pour l'été après quatorze heures d'avion et deux heures de taxi. Sara entra et se dirigea vers sa chambre comme un zombi et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Elle s'endormit tranquillement…

-Trésor ? Trésor ? faisait une voix d'homme en secouant légèrement Sara.

-Uh ? Quel trésor ? Celui des Templiers ? marmonna Sara sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow, continua-t-il n'ayant rien compris de ce qu'elle avait marmonné.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ils devirent ronds comme des billes. Elle partie pour crier mais le main du pirate l'en empêcha.

-Ça doit être une hallucination. Je suis trop fatiguée, dit-elle pour elle même. Couche toi Jack, on verra tout ça demain.

Elle se retourna et se mit la couverture par dessus la tête.

* * *

Bien allongée dans son lit, dormant d'un sommeil léger, Andie se laissait au plaisir du repos.

Après deux heures de taxis et 14 longues heures d'avions, elle qui n'était pas capable de dormir en quelques moyens de transport que ce soit, elle avait lu. Mais maintenant il ne lui restait que six romans... Elle grogna dans son sommeil et fronça les sourcils à cette pensée inquiétante.

- Heu, pardon. Vous pourriez m'indiquer où... Où je suis?

Fronçant les sourcil de plus belle, l'adolescente releva lentement la tête de son oreiller, à regret, et tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voie. Elle cligna lentement des yeux, jusqu'à apercevoir une blonde au cheveux semi-bouclé, habillé en... En... En quoi?

Elle la regardait intriguée.

Andie, restant là à la regarder maussade, elle haussa un sourcil et fronça l'autre. Finalement elle réagis.

- Comment êtes-vous entré?

- Euh... La porte était ouverte, mais vous pouvez me dire où je suis?

La regardant comme si elle était louche, non, elle était louche, la jeune fille répondit:

- Dites-moi d'abord qui vous êtes.

Elle préférait rester sur ses gardes, car on ne savait jamais sur que l'on pouvait tomber ici.

- Elizabeth Swann.

Ceci alluma une petite lumière dans la tête d'Andie, elle se redressa. Il était tôt, le soleil commençait à peine à se pointer à l'horizon.

- Vous avez une pièce d'identité?

- Pardon? s'exclama la dites Elizabeth.

Après l'avoir à nouveau dévisagée:

- Permis de conduire, passeport au mieux.

- Quoi?

- Ok, s'impatienta la jeune fille. Vous êtes en Californie, au États-Unis, en Amérique du Nord... elle sembla hésité à continuer... sur Terre.

La blonde hocha la tête avant de continuer.

- Je ne suis pas à Tortuga... ?

- Wow, fit Andie en se levant complètement et en marchant à côté du lit. Wow!

Elle inspira profondément.

- Est-ce que vous consommez des médicaments où autre produits illicites? Où vous avez des problème de santé au nivaux du...

Elle pointa sa propre tête.

* * *

Sara se réveilla avec une… sensation étrange. Elle se retourna dans son lit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jack Sparrow.

_OooooO, c'était pas une hallucination… _pensa-t-elle.

-JACK RÉVEILLE ! cria-t-elle sans hésitation.

-Uh ? Quoi ? Vous m'avez dis de me coucher hier soir.

_Il pouvait simplement pas se rouler en petite boute sur le tapis comme un chien ?_

-Si tu m'as touché, tu vas avoir… MAL !!

Alerté par les cris, Andie et Elizabeth arrivèrent dans la chambre où Sara dévisageait méchamment le pirate.

-Oh putain, fit Andie lentement, les yeux ronds, ne croyant pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait. Je suis folle, dit-elle en sortant le regard vers le ciel et la tête entre les mains.

Sara se leva de son lit, laissant voir son _beau _pyjama rose avec des petites têtes de morts. Elle regardait toujours Jack d'un air meurtrier quand elle remarqua Elizabeth.

-REGARDE MOI PAS DE MÊME ET OCCUPE TOI DU MAUDIT PERVERS ! cria-t-elle.

Elle sortit alors prendre l'air où se trouvait déjà Gibbs, Barbossa, son singe, Will, Pintel et Ragetti…

-Oh merde, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Andie soupira rapidement, avant d'entendre du bruit du côté de la chambre des parents. Ces yeux devinrent ronds et elle se dépêcha de poussé toute cette bande de joyeux lurons dans la chambre de Sara, entraînant cette dernière avec eux. Puis, avant que Sara n'étouffe un juron, elle ferma la porte.

Juste au moment ou Bryan et la mère de Sara sortait de la chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Bryan.

-Je… Une grosse araignée. J'ai entendu Sara crier, et je suis arrivée, pour trouver une araignée, vraiment énorme… dit-elle en hochant la tête, le plus persuasive possible, les yeux ronds.

- Ok, allez donc vous coucher… Mais où est Sara? demanda justement sa mère.

- Ho, elle est rentré en peur dans sa chambre, j'allais la trouver… Elle allait aux… toilettes, ajouta-t-elle. Je vais aller voir si elle est correct.

Sur ce, avec un signe de main vers la porte, elle laissa les parents avec un petit sourire nerveux et entra rapidement dans la porte, l'entrebâillant à peine.

Puis, la refermant prestement, elle se mis dos à elle, et se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre, où elle se retrouva assit en petit bonhomme.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui ce passe, t'as les yeux ronds comme des boules de bowling, dit Sara, bien relax, adossée à un mur.

Andie leva les yeux ronds sur elle, puis, prenant compte enfin du ridicule de la situation, elle éclata de rire. Sous le regard perplexe des pirates, qui finirent par suivre.

- Shut, shut, shut, fit Andie en essayant de calmer son rire, puis elle dit en un murmure assez audible pour que tous l'entendent. Faut pas que Bryan et ta mère nous entendent, Sara! J'ai réussis à trouver une excuse pour le bruit... Mais tu vas me le payer!

Elle se leva et avança vers les autres. Les regarda tous en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Puis les mains sur les hanches elle dit:

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- Que diriez-vous d'une bonne bouteille de rhum? fit Jack en se levant, ses tresses fouettant son visage avant qu'Il ne les replace par un habituel mouvement de main.

- Ouais, ok, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font la, **eux**, fit-elle en désignant les pirates.

-Ouin hein, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? enchaîne Andie en fronçant les sourcils. Et premièrement comment êtes-vous arrivez jusqu'en Californie. Ok, Hollywood est à côté mais...

- Nous sommes ici à cause d'un mystérieux trésor qui nous à transporter ici... commença Will.

- Ho! un trésor, fit Jack soudain intéressé plus par la conversation que par ses ongles.

- Si, poursuivie Elizabeth. Mais nous ne serions pas là si un certain capitaine n'avait pas été trop entêté pour renoncer!

- Jack aussi voulait ce trésor, intervint Barbossa.

- Oui, mais s'il avait écouté... continua-t-elle avec énergie.

- Écouter qui, ce petit singe? fit Jack en direction de Jack version primate.

Non, pas Jack avec des tresse, Jack le singe. Non, le petit singe! Le grand lui...

- Et vous, Elizabeth, n'avez-vous jamais été tenté par ce trésor, fit-il en avançant vers elle, avec son demi-sourire habituelle.

- Oui, mais...

- Alors voilà! Voilà la preuve mes amis, fit-il en se retournant vers les autres. Elle avoue!

- Nous avons tous été intéressés par ce trésors à un moment ou un autre, et puis ce n'est pas son procès! intervint Will.

- Mais les preuves sont là, fit Jack avec force.

Andie, tannée d'écouter leur chamaillerie de gamins, lança un regard inquisiteur à Sara qui haussa les épaules. Alors, en levant les yeux au ciels, la jeune adolescente avança et dit:

- Hey, wow! On est pas ici pour entendre vos dispute d'enfants, nous on veut régler le problème, et le problème c'est que vous êtes ici, fit-elle en les faisant tous taire. Alors, si j'ai bien compris, la cause de votre venue ici, aussi involontaire soit-elle, était un trésor. D'accord. Et où est-il maintenant?

Elle les regarda, insistante avec un sourire forcé en tendant le coup. Et voilà sa formation de brigadière qui revenait...

-Bon moi je propose qu'on s'explique, c'est pas que je vous aime pas. Mais je veux pas rester avec un pervers dans les parages aussi beau soit-il, dit Sara.

Jack fit un sourire séducteur et ils commencèrent à s'expliquer.

Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini ! Faites-nous parvenir vos commentaires.

Pour ceux qui n'avait pas deviné, Bryan est mon beau-père.


	2. Monnaie d'échange

Andie ou l'Intello : Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, ma conscience me rappelle que:

Ce programme ne convient pas aux jeunes enfants. Nous veillons donc à avertir les parents.

Ho, et juste en passant... Sara, je te l'avais dit! T'as pas d'allure!

Lily-Sara : Ben là ! Par rapport au chapitre… c'est pas si pire que ça… Par rapport à moi… c'est pire que vous pensez…

**Chapitre 2**

**Monnaie d'échange **

Après que Andie aie expliquer aux pirates où et quand ils se trouvaient (parce que Sara était trop lâche), son amie enleva son MP3 de ses oreilles et regarda les gens dans la pièce un après l'autre pour voir leurs réaction.

Barbossa regardait Andie comme si elle était folle, son singe ayant la même réaction. Gibbs lançait un regard accusateur à sa bouteille de rhum, Will et Elizabeth se regardait étonnés, Ragetti et Pintel fixaient Andie les yeux ronds «comme des boules de quilles», tout ça mettant l'adolescente très mal à l'aise. Tant qu'à Jack, il n'avait pas écouté un mot trop occupé à regarder les millions de photos de lui que Sara lui avait prêté.

-Bon je vais répondre à la question que tous se posent… Non Andie n'a pas abusé du rhum, ni de quelconque sorte d'alcool, dit Sara.

Elle alluma la télé sans trop penser, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de Ragetti.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! cria-t-il aussi aigu qu'une fille. Ils y a des gens emprisonnés dans cette… boîte !!

Andie était debout les bras croisés et dévisagea Ragetti.

-Dit l'œil de verre, il est castré ou quoi ? murmura-t-elle à Sara.

- Sûrement, répondit Sara en fronçant les sourcils.

Andie hocha lentement la tête en arquant un sourcil à son tour, avant de soupirer, inquiète. Qu'allait dire les parents de Sara s'ils découvraient tout ceci ?

Pintel était en train de regarder derrière la TV et jouait avec les fils, en parlant à d'éventuelle gens coincer dans cette dernière… Andie se rendit voir Elizabeth, plutôt en retrait des autres.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais, est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer à nouveau l'affaire de trésor, je n'ai pas vraiment… Pas du tout compris de quoi il s'agissait… avoua-t-elle.

- En fait, c'est Barbossa qui est arrivé avec cette rumeur de trésor magique caché dans Tortuga, commença-t-elle en murmurant. Il déteste Jack et ne voulait qu'une chose : le piéger là-dedans. Mais on a tous suivit, malgré les avertissements de Tia Dalma. Et elle avait raison, on a été entraîné ici!

-D'après certains scientifiques, il y aurait l'existence de mondes parallèles au notre. On pourrait s'y rendre par l'intermédiaire de technologie avancée ou de certains phénomènes scientifiques qui resteraient encore à expliquer. Mais si vous regarder la trilogie À la Croisée des Mondes de Phillip Pulman, celui-ci parlerait de voyager au travers les Aurore boréal. Et il mentionne l'existence de la poussière, une particule élémentaire un peu comme un atome ou… elle s'arrêta soudainement en regardant Elizabeth. Est-ce que vous me suivez?

-Qu'est-ce que «la trilogie À la croisée des mondes» ?

-Des livres, répondit Sara. Trois livres… Donc, si j'ai bien suivit, il faut aller dans le Nord ?

-En fait, l'œuvre de Phillip Pulman ne se base pas sur des faits prouvés scientifiquement... Alors je crois que... Nous devrions attendre d'en savoir plus et poussez des recherches plus approfondies sur le sujet. Car même si cela semble farfelu à dire, peut être un trésor semble est-il cacher ici, sur la planète, pour retourner d'où ils viennent. Un peu comme... La porte des Étoiles…

-Tu veux m'emmener dans une bibliothèque c'est ça ? demanda Sara d'un air terrorisée.

Sara et Andie regardaient dans leurs bagages s'il y avait des choses pas trop filles qu'elles pouvaient prêter au pirates pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Andie trouva une chemise blanche pouvant aller autant au femmes qu'aux hommes et la passa à Jack.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Une chemise et c'est la seule que t'auras pas l'air gai avec, répondit Sara à la place de son amie.

Quelque temps plus tard, tout le monde était habillé et leurs armes avaient été confisquées.

Jack portait toujours son pantalon mais avait maintenant la chemise blanche qui lui était un peu serrée mais qui allait à merveille. Ses longs cheveux étaient cachés sous un chapeau élégant pour homme que Sara tenait de son grand-oncle. Il était démaquillé et sa barbe était cachée sous son bandana que les filles lui avaient mis dans le cou et ses bottes étaient cachées sous le bas de son pantalon. Le tout lui donnant un air plutôt… western.

Sara c'était aussi beaucoup amusé avec Barbossa. Il avait maintenant les cheveux bien peignés, ramassés en queue de cheval derrière sa tête, sa barbe peignée aussi et ramassé avec du gèle pour faire une barbichette. Il avait comme Jack le haut des bottes caché par son pantalon. Il ne portait plus sa ceinture, son manteau de capitaine, son bandana vert et son chapeau. Rien n'avait été changé à part ça mais Sara trouvait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à un vieux professeur de musique qui vit encore dans les années 50.

Après avoir longuement fouillé, les filles trouvèrent un chandail vert kaki qui irait bien avec le pantalon et la veste de Ragetti qu'elles avaient jugé bien pour passer dans les rues. Si la couleur était bien, la coupe elle était assez féminine. Les dessus laissant voir les épaules et le bas laissant voir le nombril… Ayant trop honte de son ami, Pintel lui avait ordonné de boutonner sa veste, mais lui-même n'était pas une beauté.

Il avait comme tout le monde son pantalon mais les adolescentes n'ayant rien trouvé lui avait faire mettre un grand t-shirt bleu poudre avec le chapeau de plage assorti.

Will portait un chandail jaune banane mais puisque Sara eue pitié de lui, elle lui prêta un veston noir pour le cacher. Elizabeth qu'en à elle portait une jolie robe d'été bleue clair et Gibbs avait eu la chance de ne rien porter de spécial, les filles jugeant que les gens dans la rue penseraient qu'il est seulement pauvre.

La bande de joyeux lurons marchait dans la rue, remontant une allée de petites boutiques et commerce. Jack avec son pantalon vieillot et sa chemise blanche qui ressemblait à un cowboy, Barbossa jouant au prof de musique des années 50, Ragetti et Pintel habillé plutôt... Avec féminisme! Will ressemblant à une banane s'étant enrôlée dans les Hel's Angel's... Seule Elizabeth était habillé de manière convenable, avec sa robe. Andie et Sara, elle allait à merveille dans le décor. Sauf peut être Andie avec son pamphlet de publicité devant les yeux tout en marchand... Vive les accommodement raisonnables, ça oui !…

Tout se jouait un peu comme au ralentit, chacun marchand au même rythme, malgré tout le contraste dans le décor. Tout le ridicule, avec une ambiance...

_I'm a Barbie girl, _

Déambulant tel des stars...

_In a Barbie world..._

Lentement, à la manière d'un film Hollywoodien...

_The life in plastic, it's..._

- Sara! cria Andie en s'arrêtant net, baissant brusquement son pamphlet, les nerf a vif. Ferme ton foutu MP3 ou sinon je te jure que ça va très mal aller.

Crispé, les yeux presque hors de ces orbites, absolument à bout de nerf, carrément...

- Ben là! fit-elle de manière endormie, plutôt relax comparément à son amie, qui avait l'air d'avoir passé de longues nuits à faire des Sudoku sans jamais réussir...

La troupe repris donc sa marche pour s'arrêter, dix minutes plus tard, où se séparait les chemins. À la droite, se trouvait le musée et à la gauche, la grande bibliothèque du coin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Gibbs.

- On se sépare. Moi je vais aller avec Will et Elizabeth au musée échanger l'argent pirate contre de la véritable argent... commença Andie.

Deux hommes habillés d'un petit gilet rose avec des jeans courts et plutôt serrés passèrent près d'eux, en se murmurant des choses l'un à l'autre, leur jetant de drôle de regard avec un petit sourire...

- Salut mon joli, lancèrent-ils dans la direction de Pintel, continuant leur chemin en gloussant de manière très... féminine?

- Alors, comme je disais, dit-elle en voulait reprendre l'attention de Pintel et Ragetti trop occupés à dévisager les deux gars venant de passer et de Jack qui tendait le coup dans leur direction. Sara lui donna un coup de coupe plutôt brutale en le dévisageant.

- Bien, fit Andie d'une voie sévère. Sara tu vas avec les autres à la bibliothèque, vous cherchez les informations sur un potentiel trésors avec de potentielles légendes... Ok?

- Ok, fit-elle.

- Bon, on se rejoint ici dans deux heures... Et tacher de passer inaperçus, fit-elle en désespoir de cause, les voyant prendre le chemin de la bibliothèque.

- Comment ferons-nous pour échanger l'argent rendu au musée? demanda poliment Will.

- Hey bien pour ça, j'ai ma petite idée, répondit mystérieusement l'adolescente.

Sara entra dans la bibliothèque mais son regard capta quelque chose, quelqu'un. Lutant contre sa bouche qui voulait aller frapper le plancher, elle se retourna vite vers les pirates, les yeux ronds et brillant comme si elle avait vu un trésor.

-Je dois faire quelque chose, allez chercher pour quelque chose d'utile… Du moins… Jack, tu sais lire alors va chercher des informations.

Jack resta un instant à rien faire mais sous le regard meurtrier de l'adolescente, il jugea que c'était mieux pour lui d'écouter les _ordres_. Celle-ci partit en direction du «quelqu'un» avec une idée plus ou moins précise en tête.

-Lord Beckett ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant.

-On se connaît ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

_Utilise ton charme féminin ! _souffla une voix dans la tête de Sara.

-Qui n'a jamais entendu du beau Cutler Beckett ? répondit-elle d'un air charmeur en s'avançant vers lui.

Le Lord la regarda avec un regard interrogatif et d'avantage lorsqu'elle le plaqua sur le mur.

-Je vais faire un marché avec vous… En échange d'un peu d'argent, je vous donne la première indice pour s'en aller d'ici, continua-t-elle se collant à lui.

Je suis trop proche de lui… Pourquoi il faut que j'aille le quêter, **lui**, il est riche mais bon j'ai jamais fait ça à d'autre monde, se demanda Sara.

-Combien d'argent ? demanda Beckett d'un air neutre, malgré que l'on pouvait voir qu'il était légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Hum… Beaucoup ? dit-elle avec un sourire angélique. Vous avec combien sur vous ?

-55 shillings.

_Il bien plus cute en vrai que dans la TV, _fit une voix dans la tête de Sara. _Et assez d'argent pour me faire devenir riche ! _

-Pour 25, je vous donne le premier indice, marchanda-t-elle restant la plus sérieuse possible.

-Très bien… Pour ça il vous faudrait vous décoller un peu que je puisse prendre ma bourse, dit-il sautant sur l'occasion pour se _délivrer_.

Sara sourit mais à la place de se décoller, elle s'avança encore plus pour embrasser Beckett.

La musique de mon MP3 me monte au cerveau, ou sinon c'est juste que j'ai besoin d'Andie pour pas faire de conneries… Oui, c'est ça, j'ai besoin d'Andie.

Sara se décolla lentement et rougit. Lord Beckett lui, pendant deux secondes, on aurait pu voir un air surpris sur son visage mais il se repris bien vite. Il prit sa bourse et en sortit la somme entendue.

-Quel est l'indice ? demanda-t-il.

Ouin, c'est quoi l'indice ? fit la voix jamais contente dans la tête de Sara.

-Hum… Euh… Ah… Je… reviens dans pas long, articula Sara.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque et trouva Jack.

-Jack, t'a trouvé quelque chose ?

-Je sais pas, cette pirate est vraiment jolie, dit-il en regardant une affiche de Madonna avec des yeux brillants.

Défilé Pirate – Madonna

-Génial, ça t'intéresse ? On va y aller, je suis sûre que c'est pas un hasard.

Elle nota l'adresse et alla la donner à Beckett en échange de son argent.

-Allez là à 14 heures demain, dit-elle à la hâte sans le regarder.

Sur ce, elle regroupa les pirates et sortit.

Pendant ce temps au musée...

- Hého, monsieur? Pardon, monsieur? fit la jeune fille en claquant des doigt pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de l'homme dans la vingtaine, lunette sur le bout du nez, grande cernes.

Il était concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur. Elle soupira, après encore deux minutes. Cela faisait environ dix minutes qu'elle, Will et Elizabeth attendaient là, à la réception. Les deux pirates, eux, regardaient fascinés une collection plus loin un peu. Elle prit la poche pleine de pièce que Jack lui avait donné à regret plus tôt et la déversa au complet devant l'homme. Ses yeux devinrent ronds.

- Alors, là vous m'écoutez? demanda-t-elle en brassant le sac la tête par en bas pour qu'il n'en reste plus dedans. Bien. Alors, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, m'estimer la valeur de ce trésor?

Alors qu'il la regardait, incrédule et encore sous le choc, elle sourit et soupira de frustration, essayant de garder patience.

- O.K, alors ceci appartient à mes parents qui sont là-bas, elle pointa Will et Elizabeth. Ils ne connaissent pas grand chose à l'histoire, moi j'en suis une maniaque. Ils veulent s'en débarrasser, le vendre. Donc je leur ai parlé de ce musée.

Il hocha la tête et elle continua.

- Donc, pouvez-vous me donner la valeur de chaque pièces?

Il en prit une et l'examina avec une loupe, avant de lever les yeux et dire quelques minutes plus tard.

- Vu le lot, mais le matériel et la rareté, au moins 1 500 dollars négociables par pièces.

- Je veux deux milles, coupa-t-elle net.

- Heu, heu bien... Je.. Le... bafouilla-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec insistance.

- Je ne peux pas... Faire ça, articula-t-il avec peine. Il me faudrait un examen approfondit...

- Mais on a pas le temps, on part en voyage demain. Et demain on aura besoin de cet argent.

- Désolé, je... mais il fut couper à l'arriver de Will et Elizabeth.

- Alors ma chérie, tout ce passe bien? demanda-t-elle dans son rôle de mère.

Andie lui lança un regard, l'avisant que c'était à son tour d'agir. Will se tenait un peu plus loin derrière elles. Elizabeth s'assit sur le comptoir.

- Madame...

Se penchant vers l'homme qui bégayait de plus en plus.

-je suis certaine que vous pouvez monter un peu. Vous m'avez l'air plutôt futé, fit-elle d'une voie pleine de sous-entendu, puis elle ajouta avec une petite moue: Je suis certaine que vous n'avez pas besoin de tout ces tests long et ennuyeux pour estimer _correctement_ ce trésor.

- Vraiment très, très fort Elizabeth, fit Andie avec sourire alors qu'Ils descendaient la rue, Will tenant une mallette contenant quelques 300 000 dollars américain.

- Merci, mais vous aussi, chère Andie, fit-elle avec sourire fier.

Will se contenta d'hocher la tête, petit sourire simple lui aussi.

_Vraiment craquant celui là, quand même... s_e dit Andie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au coin de rue, en même temps que Sara, Jack et les autres, Andie regarda Sara étrangement. Elle avait un étrange sourire béat et un regard rêveur, n'arrêtant pas de se lécher les lèvres...

- Voyons, as-tu croisé un Mister Freez Géant sur la route ou quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en la dévisageant de travers.

- Non, c'était plus proche du chocolat chaud, dit-elle avec un ton de voix aussi rêveur que ces yeux, peut être juste moins étoilé...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passé? murmura rapidement Andie à Jack, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Sara ne fit qu'ouvrir sa main, laissant voir une poignée d'argent, souriant d'un air mystérieuse.

-Ho non, pas encore, fit Andie découragée. Et où as-tu donc trouvé ça?

Lily-Sara : Y fallait juste trop que je mette ça dans la bibliothèque ! :P Faites passer le message à Andie : Je sais, j'ai pas d'allure !

Je tiens à faire une précision : Dans la fic, nous ne sommes pas exactement pareilles :

Sara (moi) dans la fic est beaucoup moins timide, plus colérique MAIS CERTAINEMENT PAS PLUS FOLLE !

Quant à Andie (l'Intello) est plus colérique selon moi…

Youpi ! Maintenant vous subissez tous ma folie !! MOUHAHAHAHAHA !


	3. Maestro, musique !

**Chapitre 3**

**Maestro, musique !**

Sara avait mis Andie à l'écart pour lui raconter son histoire. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, secouant la tête de gauche à droite autant décontenancée que découragée.

-T'as pas d'allure, dit-elle lentement en articulant bien chaque mots.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux et la laissa tomber lourdement.

-T'as pas d'allure, répéta-t-elle. Mais qu'est qui t'a passé par la tête !? Tu lui a donné un indice !

-À un certain moment je me suis dit que j'avais besoin de toi pour pas faire de conneries, confia Sara.

Andie mis une main sur l'épaule de son amie, un regard compatissant.

-Ça j'en doute pas une seconde.

Sara n'ajouta rien sauf un drôle de sourire déconnecté de la réalité et tous partirent en direction du chalet, Bryan et la mère de Sara étant absents pour l'après-midi, ils serait tranquilles.

- Voilà, fit Andie environ une heure plus tard. J'ai mis les pièces en ventes, le enchères commencent déjà, j'ai mis le montant minimum à trois cent dollars. On est rendu à milles cinq cent... Et avec le nouveau compte que je viens de créer, personne ne nous reconnaîtra sur tout eBay!

Will regardait silencieusement l'écran, intrigué. Sara faisait goûter les autres pirates à de la pizza qu'ils avaient commandés dans un resto rapide du coin. C'était plutôt tranquille, et ils étaient un peu tassés dans la chambre de Sara, mais c'étaient aussi l'endroit le plus sécuritaire pour... Les pirates. Avec, en plus, un porte patio menant dehors en un rien de temps!

- Maintenant c'est à dix milles dollars américains, fit la jeune femme en se redressant sur son siège. Je vais monter à encore dix miles six cent.

Elle pianota sur le clavier, très agile de ses doigts.

Sara, qui s'ennuyait profondément décida d'apprendre une chanson aux pirates. Au bout de quelque temps, une drôle de chorale s'était créé dans la chambre.

_-Ça fait rire les oiseaux_

_Ça fait chanter les abeilles_

_Ça chasse les nuages _

_Et fait briller le soleil_

_Ça fait rire les oiseaux_

_Et danser les écureuils_

_Ça rajoute les couleurs_

_Aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel_

_Ça fait rire les oiseaux_

_Oh, oh, oh, rire les oiseaux_

_Ça fait rire les oiseaux_

_Oh, oh, oh, rire les oiseaux_

Andie_, _étant parti dans la cuisine quinze minutes plus tôt, aillant une soudaine fringale, revint avec un Pepsi dans une main, un sac de M&M dans l'autre, fronçant les sourcils. Lorsqu'elle aperçus les pirates, elle cessa de mastiquer ses M&M et soupira en secouant la tête, repartant ensuite vers la cuisine.

Elle revint encore quelques vingt cinq minutes plus tard, presque au pas de course, sourcils encore plus froncés. Presque sous le choc, lorsqu'elle arriva pour trouver Jack ainsi que les autres pirates...

_- Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha _

Avec la chorégraphie improvisée qui allait... À merveille? La bouche pendante, sans vraiment savoir s'il fallait éclaté de rire ou tomber dans les pommes... Elle vit Sara arriver en se roulant presque à terre.

-Oh my god ! fit Andie les yeux ronds.

-Et puis, comment tu trouves ma chorale ? demanda Sara en riant.

-Pire que les Misérables, répondit Andie.

-C'est quoi ça ? fit Sara.

-Tu sais bien, la pièce à Québec... devant l'air septique de son amie elle ajouta: Ça faisait très accommodement raisonnable.

Sara abandonna à essayer de comprendre son amie et commença à chanter avec les pirates. L'autre adolescente ne vit ni Will ni Elizabeth dans la chambre. Mais elle renonça immédiatement à l'idée de les chercher. À la place, elle regarda les pirates et son amie.

De retour à la cuisine, elle remarqua un petit icône clignoter sur l'écran de son portable. Prenant sa liqueur, elle approcha du comptoir et cliqua dessus. Quelqu'un avait fait une offre dépassant les cinquante six milles dollars américains. Elle arqua légèrement les sourcils, puis monta encore jusqu'à soixante milles dollars. Après tout, eBay était bien reconnue pour être '' l'extrême à l'autre '' des prix en tout genre... Poussant encore sur la chance, elle valida l'offre. Plusieurs personnes tournaient autour de l'offre des pièces, tel de vrais rapaces. Puis, un autre onglet s'ouvrit à la gauche de l'écran, une fenêtre MSN. Il était déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi. Le tic tac de l'horloge la mis perplexe, elle ne savait pas à quelle heure les parents de Sara arriveraient...

- Salut, la fit sursauter une voie.

Heureusement ce n'était qu'Elizabeth.

- Vous n'êtes pas avec les autres? demanda-t-elle.

- Ho, non, je surveille la monté des enchères pour les pièces de... de votre monnaie, dit l'adolescente.

Elizabeth hocha lentement la tête, regardant l'écran. Un message s'afficha sur l'écran du portable, Andie pianota immédiatement sur le clavier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était?

- Une fenêtre de conversation MSN, expliqua-t-elle. Lorsque l'un de mes contacts est connecté sur le système MSN, qui est conçu pour pouvoir discuter instantanément en s'envoyant des message écrit, audio et visuel, je peux lui parler.

La pirate hocha de nouveau la tête avant de dire:

- Décidément ce que vous appelez la technologie est plutôt compliqué.

- Ça dépend, fit l'adolescente en jetant a nouveau un coup d'œil à l'écran.

Le téléphone sonna, étant poser sur l'autre coin de comptoir, Andie était la plus proche.

- Ça c'est le téléphone, dit-elle avant de répondre. Oui allô?

Elle sourit en secouant la tête, et raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard.

- Sara, ta mère et Bryan ne rentreront pas avant tard ce soir, ils viennent d'appeler, cria-t-elle fort en posant le téléphone sur son socle. Donc, on a toute la soirée!

- Bien, fit la femme. Mais qu'allons-nous faire?

-Ho, on trouvera bien, fit-elle simplement en haussant la épaules.

Quelques heures plus tard…

-_Heyo Captain Jack_

_Heyo captain Jack_

_Bring me back to the railroad track_

_Bring me back to the railroad track_

_Run into the railroad track_

_Run along with captain Jack_

_Badalalilalo, left, right, right, left_

_Badalalilalo run along with captain Jack_

Elizabeth et Will jouaient aux échecs, Jack écoutait la chanson avec un grand sourire, Sara jouait à la guerre des pouces toute seule, Gibbs buvait du rhum, Barbossa et son petit Jack se bouchaient les oreilles en mangeant des pommes, Andie se tordait de rire et Pintel et Ragetti chantait sur la machine à karaoké. Soirée normale quoi !

Reprenant son souffle, Andie ouvrit l'onglet de eBay sur son portable. Il était maintenant vingt-deux heures. Elle resta stupéfaite de voir que le montant était maintenant de cent milles dollars. Cela l'effrayait, bien entendu, ainsi que le fait de se lancer dans une aventure avec des pirates qui avaient atterrit au 21e siècle... Mais en même temps, cela l'excitait, le fait de vivre toutes ces aventures, de passer outres les règles et l'habituelle. Pianotant, une autre fenêtres de conversation MSN s'ouvrit. La même personne que tout à l'heure. S'accoudant sur le comptoir, elle sourit en répondant. Presque une demi-heure passa, qu'elle resta avec le même sourire lunatique devant l'écran, écrivant de temps à autre quelque chose au clavier d'ordi. Un peu plus, c'était comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait autour. Justement lorsque Sara arriva...

- Andie réveille!, dit-elle en agitant les mains devant son écran puis elle ajouta moins fort avec un drôle de sourire. C'est quoi, tu regarde des photos de Lord Beckett?

- Hum, fit-elle en négation, toujours concentrée sur son ordi.

Son petit sourire stupide revint alors.

- Non sérieux tu fais quoi?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, elle s'approcha pour voir l'écran. L'autre adolescente ferma subitement la conversation.

- Ooooou, ça ressemble à quelque chose de personnelle, ma chère Andie est amoureuse ?, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_- _Pas du tout! fit l'autre rapidement. Je lisais... Quelque chose en discutant avec quelqu'un... Personne. Non, je te jure...

Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsque l'habituelle '' ding '' de l'ouverture d'une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrit. Elle entre ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut couper par Sara avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit...

- Alors, tu viendras au match? Je sais que tu ne capote pas sur le hockey et que c'est dans 3 mois, mais sa me ferais plaisir, lut-elle alors que son sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus. On fait la fête pour notre bonne vielle célibataire bientôt plus célibataire! s'écria-t-elle alors que Elizabeth ainsi que Will c'était massé à leurs côtés pour voir ce qui se passait.

Les autres pirates manifestèrent leur joie à grand renfort de cris et de commentaires. Andie, elle, c'était graduellement transformé en tomate...

- C'est certain, je ne manquerais pas ça pour tout l'or du monde, dit Sara en tapant rapidement les mots sur le clavier. Envoyé!

L'autre adolescente serait rentrée dans le plancher si elle en avait eu la possibilité...

Il était maintenant vingt-trois heures, en regardant la fenêtre eBay, Sara montra les chiffres: maintenant on proposait cent dix sept milles dollars pour les pièce pirates.

Et pour finir la soirée en beauté on eu droit à :

_-AGADOU dou dou, pousse l'ananas et mon café_

_AGADOU dou dou, pousse l'ananas et mon café_

_Tape la pomme tape la poire pousse l'ananas et mon café_

_Tape la pomme tape la poire pousse l'ananas et mon café_

* * *

Les chansons sont :

-Ça fait rire les oiseaux de la Compagnie créole

-Don't cha des Pussycats Dolls

-Captain Jack

-Agadou

Le chapitre 4 : Le fric c'est chic – Je vous laisse imaginer :D


	4. Le fric, c'est chic

Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Le fric c'est chic**

- Cent cinquante beaux milles dollars, fit Andie en marchand dans la rue. Vous vous imaginez, cent cinquante beaux milles dollars!

Une journée plus tôt, voilà ce qu'ils avaient négocier, cent cinquante mille dollars américains contre vingt cinq shillings. Il était maintenant quatorze heures, et ils devaient encore marchés pendant quelques rues avant d'arriver à l'endroit choisi pour le défilé pirate de Madonna...

Tous un peu aux aguets, s'assurant de ne pas se faire repérer. Andie et Sara avaient dépensé un peu plus d'une centaine de dollars pour habiller les pirates. Maintenant, Jack avait un jeans, comme Will et Ragetti. Quant à Barbossa, une vielle salopette en jeans avec une chemise carottée. Il ressemblait presque à un bûcheron... Will avait toujours son veston de cuir et un t-shirt bleu, cette fois. Pour Pintel... Des capris un peu serrés et un t-shirt blanc... Trop ajusté.

Pour Elizabeth, elle avait eu droit à pigé dans les vêtements des filles un jeans et une blouse blanche qui faisait presque... Pirate.

Ils marchaient tous ensemble, remontant la rue, la plupart impatients de voir le défilé. Les parents de Sara avaient accepté, eux allant à une journée de golf avec des amis. Le show commençait à treize heures trente d'après leurs sources.

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? se plaint Sara.

- Nous serons arrivés dans moins de vingt minutes, annonça Andie en consultant rapidement son tout nouveau iPhone 3G.

Elle ce l'était acheté, ainsi qu'un rooter Internet satellite, en vu de leur déplacement à venir. Car si elle devait se rendre ailleurs dans les U.S.A, la jeune adolescente prévoyait bien garder Internet à porter de la main.

Elle avait fait l'éloge pendant au moins une bonne heure de son iPhone, après avoir visionnée la Visite Guidée sur .

Voilà, il y avait maintenant des pirates modernes (sauf Barbossa, celui que Sara trouvait qu'il ressemblait toujours à un professeur de musique vivant encore aux années 50).Tout ça dans une bonne ambiance :

-_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be O.K_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

-Hey, c'est Beckett là-bas ! fit remarquer Jack en le pointant.

-Pas déjà… fit Andie un peu inquiète.

-Comment ça « pas déjà » ? **Tu **savais qu'_il _allait venir ? reprocha Jack.

-Oh moi pas vraiment, elle si, fit-elle en jetant un regard en coin à Sara.

-Et de toute façon, c'est toujours la meilleure façon de mettre de l'action. Et vous croyez que je l'ai prit à qui l'argent d'hier ? Au chien du voisin ? dit Sara d'un air tout à fait naturel.

Jack la regarda un peu de travers et reporta son attention sur Andie.

-Tu sais ce qui c'est vraiment passé à la bibliothèque ?

-Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, mais quoi, alors là je dois avouer que j'ai pas tout compris ! fit-elle les bras croisée, plutôt froide avec Jack.

Elle soupira et s'éloigna un peu, les pirates lui emboîtant le pas.

- Le défilé commencera dans quinze minutes! annonça une voie, cracher bien fort des haut-parleurs.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens, mais après dix minutes de bousculade de '' désolé '' '' attention! '' et de '' Jack! Fait attention '' ils arrivèrent sur le bord de la clôture de sécurité. Le temps était chaud et un soleil de plomb frappait sur leurs têtes. C'était un défilé à ciel ouvert et ils avaient les meilleures places! Andie sortit un bloc note.

- Ça serre à quoi un iPhone quand tu trimbale des bloc Note!? s'exclama ironiquement Sara en roulant les yeux.

L'autre adolescente lui jeta un regard noir en arrachant des pages de son cahier pour en donner une à chacun.

- Et aussi des stylos, voilà. Chercher à recevoir un autographe, une signature ou quoi que ce soit de Madonna.

- Et pour ce qui est du reste? demanda Jack rêveur, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude de Sara.

- On a bien le droit de rêver! gromela Pintel.

- Vous êtes de vrai pervers, s'exclama la seule femme pirate.

- Ils ne font que rêver Elizabeth, laisse-les faire, fit Will.

- Parce que tu prends leur défense maintenant? s'outra-t-elle.

- Hey, le p'tit à bien le droit de rêver, non? raya Barbossa.

- Écoutez, ça commence!

Andie avait raison, car les haut-parleurs crachaient avec force encore une fois la voie e celui qui devait être l'animateur.

- Maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir... Madonna!

Il accentua grandement sur le '' Madonna ''. La musique commença, sur un thème plutôt mouvementer avec du rythme. Quelques danseurs et danseuses arrivèrent, rapidement suivit de Madonna. Vêtu de tissus, il n'y en avait pas assez pour se risquer sur la sorte, avec ses talon haut aiguille-aiguisés.

-Regardez! C'est Becket de l'autre bord! pointa Andie. Heu... C'est moi ou il pointe dans notre direction? dit-elle en tournant un regard inquiet vers Will qui était à côté d'elle. Car en effet, Becket pointait son index vers eux…

Sara donna une claque à Jack qui avait les yeux ronds en voyant Madonna et Andie poursuivit avec hésitation.

-Euh… je crois qu'il nous a repéré Sara, dit-elle lentement.

-Qui ça '' il '' ? demanda Sara.

-Beckett, Sara, Beckett, murmura son amie à son oreille.

-Et il est où le problème ? demanda encore Sara.

-Sara, tu lui as donné un indice rappelles-toi, expliqua Andie en faisant un petit sourire voulant dire '' Sara allume ! ''.

-Oui, l'indice c'était de venir ici. Je vois toujours pas le problème !

-On est ici pour l'autre indice. Mais Becket aussi. Et s'il a l'indice avant nous, tu y as pensé?

-Oooooh ! fit Sara comprenant finalement. On pourrait marchander…

Andie leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Pourquoi pas ? insista Sara.

-Oh Sara… soupira-t-elle.

-T'as pas d'allure ?

-Ouais.

-Mais là on fait quoi pour avoir l'indice en premier ? Et il va faire quoi si on se croise après... hum l'incident de la bibliothèque ? fit Sara pas trop sûre.

-On fait en sorte qu'elle signe nos autographes en premiers... Andie réfléchit et ajouta en tournant un duo sourire-regard malicieux vers Will. Et on fait du rentre dedans.


	5. On fait du 'rentre dedans '

_Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne après-midi!_

_Désolé pourla longue et pénible attente. Mais maintenant, le chapitre cinq est en ligne! Le chapitre 6 suivra, si possible, dans lesdélais les plus courts._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture, ben du fun et des tonnes et des tonnes d'enfants!_

_Heu non, ça c'est dans les compte de fée..._

_Bref, vos auteures:_

_Lily-Sara et L'Intello_

**Chapitre 5 : **

**On fait du rentre dedans**

_Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly_

La musique avaitcommencé, cela faisait déjà quatre chansons qui défilaient, les danseurs avec. Plusieurs costume de pirates différents étaient apparus. Andie, dansait balançait la tête et les épaules au rythme de la musique, elle qui ne l'aurait jamais avouée, mais pratiquait le Breakdance... La plupart des gens autour d'eux tendaient leur papier et stylos pour un autographe ou encore faisait clignoter leur flash d'appareil photo.

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call_

- Comment de temps doit-on encore attendre, lui glissa Elizabeth assez fort pour être entendu.

- Encore un peu, ce ne sera peut être plus bien long, fit l'adolescente en haussant les épaules. De toute façon Will sait ce qu'Il à a faire.

- Mouais, grommela la pirate.

L'idée de la jeune femme ne lui plaisait pas énormément. Il y auraiteu pire après tout, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Andie, elle, savait par contre que le plan devrait marcher.

_Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

Sara étaitavec Jack, un mètre plus loin. Le capitaine tendait le bras à une longueur impressionnante. Pintel et Ragetti se contentaient de regarder le spectacle en se posant des questions et en fronçant régulièrement les sourcils ou encore en écarquillant les yeux. Barbossa regardait autour de lui, deux mètres plus loin, quasiment dans son coin.

- Vraiment cool hein? fit-elle en arrivant près de son amie.

- Ouais, fit l'autre.

La chanson tirait à sa fin, la chorégraphie aussi.

- Je te gage se que tu veux que la prochaine chanson c'est _Sorry,_dit Andie avec un sourire malicieux.

- On gage Jack, si tu gagne c'est toi qui le frappe pour r'garder Madonna d'même et si j'gagnes j'le frappe !

- Paris tenu, fit l'autre ado en tapant le coin de son amie avec le sien.

_Je suis désolée_

Andie regarda Sara en haussant les épaules, une fausse air innocent étampé sur le visage.

_Lo siento  
Ik ben droevig_

- Boff, j'me trouverai une autre raison pour frapper Jack, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Andie souris.

- Et une autre pour embrasser Beckett, lui glissa-t-elle.

_  
Sono spiacente  
Perdóname_

- Ouais, se serait la belle vie! dit Sara alors que l'autre adolescente levait les yeux au ciel, moqueuse.

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I've heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself_

- Elle arrive vers nous! s'exclama Ragetti, les faisant sortir de leur préoccupations.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la petite clôture, tendant leur feuille et un stylos. Andie se plaça d'un côté de Will, Elizabeth bien serrer de l'autre. Les autres pirates étaient avides d'avoir une signature ou autre chose... Encore quelques paroles...

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say 'Forgive me'  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore_

Passant prêt d'eux, la vedette ralentitle pas pour signer à Jack un petit quelque chose sur son bout de feuille déchiré. Il ressemblait à un Boble Headen la regardant de la sorte, ce qui lui valu un coup dans le tibia de la part de Sara. Comme prévu, Will fitson petitnuméro: combinaison de regard charmeur et de '' sourire-du-gars-trop-parfait '', avec un haussement de sourcils qui aurait pu laisser croire des sous-entendus. Madonnale regarda avec un drôle de petit sourire avant de marquer quelque chose sur son papier.

Arrivé à Elizabeth, elle sortit une enveloppe, de ou l'histoire ne nous le dit pas, et la lui remit avant de repartir. Tous se rassemblèrent en rond un peu plus loin, se montrant leur signature.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que veulent dire ces chiffre, fit Will en les montrant à Jack.

- Peut être la combinaison d'un coffre au trésor, fit-il ambitieux.

- C'est un numéro de téléphone, coupa Andie restant de marbre.

- Et cette enveloppe, d'où sortait-elle? Où avait-elle pu la cacher... continua Will.

- On se le demande bien, commenta Sara avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voie.

- Bon, on peut prêter attention à ce qu'il y a dedans? Au lieu de dans quoi elle aurait été, finit Elizabethen contemplant le papier comme s'il sortait du dépotoir.

L'adolescente aillant jusqu'à maintenant resté de marbre laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération avant de lui prendre l'enveloppe des mains et de l'ouvrir. Elle en sortir seulement deux bouts de papier. Les retournant, elle laissa échapper incrédule:

- Des billets pour un spectacle de Madonna en Égypte?!

Ils se regardèrent tous, plutôt hébétés par se retournement de situation. Retournement dans tous les sens du terme, puisque l'Égypte était à l'autre bout du monde, presque sous leurs pieds.

-Ça fait chier ça, moi qui croyais que l'argent de Beckett pourrait me faire devenir riche ! Va falloir aller voir Madonna en Égypte ! fit Sara.

-L'argent de Beckett ? demanda Gibbs.

-Ouais, t'avais qu'à écouter les conversations des autres plus souvent et tu le saurais !

Andie laisse les yeux au ciel, soupirant pour la enième fois.

- Sara, on les vend les billets et on devient plus riche encore! L'indice, c'est ça, elle montra les billets. Faut aller en Égypte!

Elle parlait comme si tout était à l'évidence d'un enfant de quatre ans.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en va faire en Égypte ? Elle veut qu'on parle à des momies ? Et ça reste avec le problème qu'on s'en va en Égypte et que ça diminue ma fortune que j'ai mise tant de mal à atteindre !

-Bah… fit son amie en haussant les épaules.

-Et comment on s'y rend en Égypte ? On est pas pour embarquer des pirates en avion !

Andiese mord la lèvre en regardant les pirates, perplexe. Elle avait raison, les pirates ne pouvaient pas y aller en avion.

-Mais pourquoi on n'y va pas en bateau ? demanda Jack comme si c'était évident.

Andie se tourna de nouveau vers son amie pour lui dire le grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Sara, ta fortune va encore prendre un coup, on va acheter un voilier.


	6. Britniries

C'est sous un soleil de plomb que des bateaux circulaient au port de Los Angeles

C'est sous un soleil de plomb que des bateaux circulaient au port de Los Angeles. Il faisait au moins trente-sept sur la grande ville, une chaleur insoutenable.

Des marins s'activaient aux alentours, des gens se préparaient à partir en voyage. Que se soit paquebots, voiliers ou bateaux de pêche, ils y avaient des centaines d'embarcations. Laissant totalement perdu le malheureux aillant pour idée de s'aventurer dans cet endroit à la recherche d'un bateaux, surtout si c'était un bateau en _particulier. _

- On est perdu j'te dis!, s'exclama pour la millième fois Sara.

- Ben non, regarde la carte. Encore... Heu... Quelques pas vers la... Droite? essaya tant bien que mal l'autre adolescente.

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive, reprit Jack.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander notre chemin, fit Elizabeth.

Effectivement, cette idée était de loin assez logique. Et puis la bande passait pour des manifestants hippies.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda un homme qui semblait s'y connaître.

- AHA ! s'exclama Sara. J'ai une idée ! dit-elle sans remarquer l'homme qui venait d'apparaître, elle arracha le compas de Jack de se ceinture et sourit. Que voulez-vous le plus en ce monde ? Quitter 2008 et pour ça, il nous faut le bateau !

- Oui, pardon. Nous recherchons un Bénéteau 57 de l'Année 2003... Ainsi que son vendeur, hasarda Andie.

- Je suis le vendeur.

- Ah oui ? Il est où ? Allez, crache le cash !, s'exclama Sara.

- On veut acheter le bateau, laissa tomber Andie en même temps que son sourire, qu'elle troqua pour un air de profonde exaspération.

- Heu…, fit l'homme.

- Sa va, je m'en occupe, fit Will avec son habituelle sourire protecteur/charmeur. Pourrions-nous voir le bateau s'il vous plait? Je serais intéressé pour l'acheter…. Ho, au fait, je me nomme Will.

Il serra la main de l'homme, qui les guida finalement, non sans jeter des regards perplexes par-dessus ses épaules, à l'embarcation.

C'était un peu plus loin, près d'une petite bâtisse, à côté d'une bateau de pêche.

Andie ne put retenir un regard émerveillé devant l'imposant voilier qui se présenta devant eux. De grandes voiles jaunes tendues hautes vers le ciel, fièrement, dignement. Représentant toutes la beauté de l'étalon marin, faisait plus de dix-sept mètres de longueur par six de largeur, de quoi satisfaire amplement de confort de toutes et tous pour un périple.

Le soleil l'éclairait, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve trop longtemps prolonger et si profond, mais maintenant réalisé.

- Waw, murmura Andie impressionné. On peut?

Elle désigna le bateau. Sara c'était aussi approchée, ainsi que les autres. Jack regardait les bateaux, avec le même air horrifier et apeuré que Barbossa.

- Mais ou sont passés les _vrai_ bateaux, murmura Sparrow avec une petite voix aiguë.

-Mais ça c'est un vrai bateaux Jack, fit la jeune brune intello, dévorant des yeux la bête. Je le veux! Fit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. Jetant un regard vers Will, c'étant occupé des choses à ce moment.

- Heu, ouais... Il est en bonne états, pas de problèmes de coq ou autre?, s'enquit-il vers le vendeur.

- Bah... Parfaite état, il n'a servit que quelques fois pour de simples voyages d'une jours ou deux, voir trois, depuis 2001. Tuyauteries, meubles, étanchéité, voiles, cordage... Tout est en parfait état, lisez le livre de bord tenu par les occupant, vous verrez, haussa-t-il les épaule. C'est un couple de riche milliardaires. Mes parents...

Ils se gratta le derrières de l'oreille, embarrassé.

- Ho, j'serais pas embarrassé à votre place, fit Sara ben relax.

- Ça parait que vous z'êtes pas le frère à Britney, grogna-t-il contrarier et refermé.

- Vous dites, fit Andie sans y porter attention.

Sara éclata de rire devant le vendeur en entendant « frère à Britney ».

- Ça ne doit même pas tenir l'eau, grommela Barbossa.

Gibbs haussa les épaules alors que Barbossa continua à passer des commentaires sur le port et les bateaux.

En ayant mare, Andie s'exclama finalement:

-Quoi que vous en disiez, on achète se bateau!

Pintel et Ragetti étant en train de se chamailler au bout du quai, quelques mètres plus loin, s'arrêtèrent, effaré.

Finalement, ils furent tout deux emporté par Ragetti, qui s'enfargea dans les pied de l'autre, les faisant tombé du quai, dans l'eau...


	7. Un bateau qui n'avait ja jamais navigué

Donc, message by l'Intello:

Sara, t'es où...!

Bref, voici donc le nouveau chapitre( tant attendu, je sais ).

SOyez pas gênés, la boîte à reviews est à côté :D

Maintenant, passons au choses sérieuses:

On se retrouve dans le chapitre Jay ;)

_Andie_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

- Voilà! Tu peux commencer amener les boîtes!

- Jack, t'as entendu ce qu'Andie a dit… répliqua Sara sans quitter son iPod des yeux.

Les pirates s'affairaient ci et là sur le pont alors qu'Andie finissait l'inventaire. Si elle avait le côté administratif de la chose, Sara, elle, s'occupait des pirates et du transport des choses à l'intérieur du bateau. Grâce à Will, Elizabeth ainsi qu'aux conseils d'Andie, ils avaient réussit à obtenir le bateau pour la somme approximative de quelques deux cent milles dollars.

- Attention, fragile!

Ragetti faillit perdre l'équilibre, fait fut rapidement retenu par la jeune comptable. Alors que Will, Pintel et l'autre maladroit transportait les boîtes dans la cale du bateau, Elizabeth s'occupait des provisions et non loin, Jack et Barbossa ne faisait que se chamailler.

- Hé ho, j'ai demandé de vérifier le bateau, pas remettre à jours vos querelles! avertit Andie en passant à côté d'eux pour aller retrouver la femme pirate.

Avec son carnet de notes et son iPhone en main, elle ressemblait à une femme d'affaire ou encore à un contre-maître. La journée avançait de plus en plus, ils avaient passé le jour précédant à courir les magasins pour l'épicerie et d'autres articles indispensables, tel des vêtements, trousses de premiers soins…

- On a pensé au Pepermint? s'inquiéta Andie en étirant le coup pour voir Sara.

- Nah, les Skittles c'est ben meilleur, renchérit Sara, puis elle ajouta après quelques secondes. Quoique… Les Skittles c'est trop dangereux pour les personnes âgées, je rajoute à ma liste.

Les regards des deux adolescentes s'attarda sur Barbossa. Celui d'Andie compatissant, celui de Sara moqueur. Lorsqu'il se tourna dans leur direction, il fronça les sourcils et partit plus loin en grommelant, mécontent.

-Je crois que nous l'avons vexé, fit Andie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas moi, c'est toi qui l'a vexé !

Andie la regarda exaspéré.

-Ben là c'est pas de notre faute s'il est vieux ! continua Sara.

-Lizzie ! cria-t-elle avant qu'Andie puisse répliquer. Viens icitte !

Elizabeth arriva et Sara lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, la pirate reparti.

Une heure plus tard, Elizabeth revint avec une pancarte et deux bouteilles d'eaux. Andie la regarda, perplexe.

-C'était pas sur ma liste ça !

-Non, c'était sur la mienne, dit Sara en sortant un marqueur noir de sa proche.

Elle remercia Elizabeth et parti sur la bateau, se rendant à la proue. Elle écrit quelque chose sur la pancarte et l'attacha à l'avant du bateau, déposant les bouteilles d'eau à côté. Elle se dirigea vers le poste de pilote et pris une canne de peinture à graffiti. Elle débarqua du bateau et brassa la canne sous le regard perplexe d'Andie. Elle écrit « Titanic 2 » sur la coque de sa plus beau écriture.

-Tadam !

L'autre ado soupira en passant à côté de son amie, fermant les yeux. Bien entendu, les autres pirates avaient tendu le coup pour voir ce qui se passait.

Trois heure plus tard, le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon. Pendant l'après-midi, Andie c'était absenter avec Will, pour aller régler quelques affaires concernant les permis de bateau et tout le tralala, comme disait Sara. Pendant ce temps, les autres avaient finit de rangé et de classer les choses sur le bateau. Plusieurs caisses d'eau avait été rangés à bord, ainsi que des papiers, des cartes et des instruments de navigation. Il était maintenant dix-huit heures.

- Y'a-t-il encore bien long à attendre…? fit Sara bien accoté sur Jack.

Alors que Ragetti, Pintel et les autres arrivaient, se plaçant près de Sara, devant eux; Andie.

- Alors, commença-t-elle solennelle. Ce soir est un grand soir. Nous partirons vers l'Égypte à bord du Titanic…2. C'est ici que commence notre épopée à travers le monde. Pendant ce voyage, nous devront resté solidaire les uns envers les…

- Ça finis-tu qu'on y aille? ralla Sara, alors que les autres approuvaient en maugréant.

Prise de dépourvu, la jeune femme tapa dans ses mains, annonçant.

- Heu.. Très bien, alors… Allons…Y, acheva-t-elle alors que les autres avaient déjà commencé à grimper sur le bateau, enthousiasme.

Tous à bord, s'installant ci et là, Jack intervint.

- Très bien, alors…

Barbossa s'éclaircit la voix en le coupant.

- Toi, là! Pintel, Ragetti, hissez-moi ces cordes…

- Une minute, intervint l'autre. Voyons, mon cher ami, n'as-tu pas oublié que c'est mon rôle, ça? le regardant insistant, il finit par dire. Oui à se que je vois..

- Sparrow, ne pense surtout pas que tu vas avoir MON bateau… commença-t-il menaçant.

Jack allait répliquer, mais Sara intervint alors.

- Heille! Minutes papillons! C'est moi le capitaine icitte. Jack, t'es le pilote, Pintel et Ragetti au ménage, Gibbs tu t'occupe des voiles, Elizabeth, tu es assignée au tournage de pousse, Barbossa; les réserves de Pepermint, Will… Tu t'assure que tout le monde est content! ordonna-t-elle fortement à grand renfort de gestes. Andie; _cuisine!_

Elle accentua le mot cuisine, avant de rajouté en haussant les épaules :

- Et ben moi, je vais aller faire une petit sieste.

Deux heures plus tard :

- Sara! Quessé ça!?

Andie venait de se rendre compte de la pancarte et des deux bouteilles d'eau accroché de chaque côtés à la proue du bateau , on y lisait clairement :

'' _GLACIERS VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS ''_

Juste avant de vous quitter pour vous revenir dans le prochain chapitre, faut que ça sorte là:

**SARA, T'AS PAS D'ALLURE!**

Bon, j'me sens mieux... Ouf!


	8. Redistribution à la répartition

Le voici, le voila: le chapitre 8!  
Si,si!

Nous vous souhaitons une exclellente lecture, en vous rappelant que nous sommes moins pire en vrai.

L'Intello

* * *

Il était maintenant minuit et Sara était confronté à un problème : tout le monde voulait avoir un lit double. Le problème était qu'il n'y en avait que trois et qu'il était dit que parce qu'elle était capitaine, Sara avait ''le luxe''.

-Sara, qui conduit le bateau présentement ? demanda Andie lentement.

-Bonne question, commenta Sara avant d'allumer. BARBOSSA TU CONTRÔLE LE BATEAU PENDANT LA NUIT ET LA NUIT ÇA COMMENCE… 3, 2, 1… MAINTENANT !

-Mais je veux avoir le confort d'un lit double ! JE SUIS LE CAPITAINE ! répondit-il.

-JE SUIS LE CAPITAINE ! répliqua-t-il.

-NON, **JE **SUIS LE CAPITAINE ! gueula Sara.

- HEILLE! fit Andie, sautant sa première coche du voyage. ÇA VA FAIRE, LÀ! LE LIT PRINCIPAL, C'EST MARQUÉ SARA PIS ANDIE SUR LA PORTE. LES AUTRES, VOUS VOUS ARRANGER ET JE NE VEUX PLUS EN RÉENTENDRE PARLER...

Elle soupira de rage, avant de tourner le pas et de s'éloigner, mais revint pour ajouter, bien appuyé:

- LÀ, LÀ!

Elle sortit de la pièce insensible au regard des trois _capitaines _qui la regardait avec des gros yeux. Pour une fois, Sara fut la première à réagir.

-Elle a raison les gars, les chicanes de capitaines on n'est pas sensés en avoir. **Je **suis capitaine du Titanic 2 et… l'un de vous est capitaine de la Perle Noire, vous vous aller pouvoir vous crier dessus quand vous aller être sur la Perle mais ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Donc, Barbossa, tu t'occupes de diriger le bateau le soir quand tout le monde dort. Et pour les lits, vous vous arrangez ! dit-elle, tout essoufflée par un si long discours.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils naviguaient en mer. Heureusement, le bateau avançait à belle allure et ils approchaient des côtes du Japon.

Andie avait patiemment expliqué à Sara et aux pirates comment utilisé le GPS, les cartes, les radars ainsi que deux ou trois autre instrument de navigation pratiquent. En fait, elle n'en avait pas eu le choix, puisque, par contrainte, elle avait dû lire les guides d'instructions. Barbossa commençait son tour de commande alors que les autres commençaient à s'installer pour dormir.

- Moi, je veux dormir, fit Andie en mimant un zombie, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

- Dure journée? fit Will, assit peu loin.

- Dure journée? T'as déjà essayé d'apprendre à deux pirates à se servir d'une douche!? fit-elle en se redressant lentement. Finalement, y'aurais fallu les pousser à l'eau et les traîner pendant vingt minutes à la bouée…

Elizabeth arriva à son tour. Elle, au moins, avait été Capable d'apprendre le fonctionnement d'une douche. Comme Jack et Will ainsi que Barbossa. Mais Andie s'inquiétait pour lui, ayant sans cesse peur qu'il ne glisse et se fasse mal.

- T'es quand même pas sa mère! disait Sara. Même si y'a faillit s'étouffer en essayant de manger le savon, mais bon…

Andie se redressa vivement sur le lit, les yeux écarquillés.

- Parce que y'a essayer de manger le savon!?

- Ben, j'pensais que tu le savais, se défendit son amie en haussant les épaules.

Grognant dans son coin en prenant son sac de couchage, Andie s'installa en même temps que Pintel et Ragetti se disputaient, que Jack faisait l'oreiller et que Gibbs ne ronflait plus, le nez pincé par une épingle à corde à linge.

-Alors, si nous sommes ici, c'est à la suite de nombreux conflits aillant survenus ces derniers jours, commença Andie. Nous ferons un atelier d'exercice sur la bonne manière de régler nos conflits.

Sara, qui était derrière Andie, gesticula pour faire comprendre au pirate que c'était pas son idée. Quand Andie se retourna vers elle, elle s'arrêta subitement et fit un sourire angélique. Elle se rendit au tableau de l'autre côté de la pièce et écris ''Numéro Un'' dessus.

-Quelqu'un a un idée pour le numéro un ? demanda-t-elle l'air d'une professionnelle. Will ?

-Euh…

-Non, ''e'' c'est la 5e lettre de l'alphabet Will, fit Sara moqueuse.

-Ah oui ? demanda Ragetti d'un air débile.

Andie se tapa le front de sa main en soupirant, ça commençait bien, _très _bien.

-Tu sais, on a une tapette à mouche si tu veux, fit Sara.

-Non ça va, fit-elle morose.

-Bon ok, le numéro un c'est… commença son amie.

-Pourquoi Gibbs il a pas besoin de faire ça ? la coupa Jack.

-Parce qu'il ne se chicane pas avec personne, il est _pacifique._

-Oh, je la connais celle là ! C'est le nom d'une mer, hein ? s'exclama Ragetti.

-Mais moi et Elizabeth on n'a pas de problèmes non plus, remarqua innocemment Will.

Andie le regarda et dit :

-Tu n'y échapperas pas Will.

-Andie… Il faudrait un cour de vocabulaire pour Ragetti, il est débile, dit Sara.

-Ok, je reviens dans deux minutes.

Les bras croisés, elle disparu un instant avant de revenir avec un cahier et un stylo.

-Alors, qui ici ne sait pas lire ?

Pintel, Ragetti et Jack (le petit singe) levèrent la main. Andie prit des notes alors que Sara lui glissa d'ajouter Gibbs.

-Maintenant, qui sait compter ?

Cette fois, Jack, Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth et le petit singe levèrent la main. Andie écarquilla lentement les yeux avant de faire bien lentement :

-Ok…

Elle prit encore quelque notes avant d'ajouter :

-Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire, à tous les jours, surtout ceux de navigation, nous allons passer une heure ou deux ensemble, je tacherai de vous enseigner à lire, écrire et compter. Ça vous va ?

Il affirmèrent et Sara fit un sourire diabolique.

-Vous vous êtes fourrés gang.

* * *

Heu....  
Sara fait dire que le prochain chapitre sera... _Spéciale_


	9. Milkshake

Ok... c'est pas si spécial que j'voulais mais bon... Vous pouvez rejoindre l'ANCVTA (l'Association Nationale de Ceux qui Veulent Tuer Andie) !  
Appelez au 555-SARA pour plus d'informations

_-Sara_

Heu.... Me sens un tit peu visé...

_- Andie_

En passant, il faut lire ce chapitre en écoutant, et ce en boucle et sans arrêt, la chanson Milkshake de Kelis.  
( Sur youtube ils ont un excellente version: .com/watch?v=k_ATQkuf060&feature=related )

* * *

Chapitre 9

C'était une journée froide et pluvieuse alors que le Titanic 2 s'engageait dans la Mer Morte, pourtant, seul Jack qui devait rester dehors pour diriger le bateau semblait le remarquer.

Sara étudiait une carte, raccordant la distance parcouru les derniers jours et buvant un milkshake au chocolat. Si elle n'était pas toujours très bonne pour comprendre Andie et ses choses intellectuelles, Sara était toujours très bonne à l'école et une experte quand on parlait de navigation, de magie, de monstres, de dragons et codes secrets.

Barbossa ronflait joyeusement, au chaud dans son sac de couchage, maudissant son travail de nuit et le fait qu'il ne soit pas capitaine dans ses rêves et Andie donnait des cours de vocabulaire aux autres, contente de pouvoir transmettre son savoir intellectuelle. Elle qui lisait le dictionnaire dans ses temps libres.

En ce moment, elle et sa petite ''classe, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, visionnait un vidéo pour le cours 'histoire.

-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que fait cet homo habilis avec le silex sur le crocodile? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il se fait une sacoche ! Répondit Ragetti, tout fier de lui.

-Euh... Fit-elle prise au dépourvu. Quelqu'un peu me dire qu'est-ce qu'un Homo Sapiens ?

-C'est nous autres ! Dirent Ragetti, Pintel et Gibbs en même temps.

Andie eu soudain une révélation... Sara. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Sara dans sa cabine, laissant les pirates prendre des notes.

-Depuis quand les pirates se prennent-ils pour des Cro Magnons ?! fit-elle en arrivant face à son amie.

-Ben, un Homo Sapiens c'est un homme sous-développé, non ? Fit Sara en regardant son amie.

- Oui, fit-elle en réfléchissant. Puisque il y a le mot homme devant.

Sara haussa les sourcil pour confirmer, alors qu'Andie faisant signe d'évidence de sa main accoté à son menton, les bras croisés.

- C'est ben évident, ajouta Sara, tout aussi pensive.

L'intellectuelle des deux hocha distraient la tête, retournant vers son cours.

Après une journée complète de navigation dans la Mer Morte, le bateau approchait de plus en plus du point d'entré du Nil, le grand fleuve égyptien. Tous étaient de plus en plus impatients d'arriver au domaine de pyramides… Après un cours de deux heure et une pauses de quinze minutes, Andie venait enfin de terminer son deuxième cours de la journée. Elle avait dû se résoudre à diviser en deux groupes leurs compagnons de voyage…

Gibbs, Ragetti et Pintel formèrent donc le premier groupe: celui des '' simples d'esprit '' comme disait la jeune intello. Son amie était un peu plus crue sur leur QI intellectuel… Elizabeth, Jack et William faisaient parti du groupe d' '' Enrichie '' se qui leur valu donc d'être appelé les '' Bolés '' par Sara.

- Un moment donné, l'un d'eux finira par apprendre ce que sa veut dire, servit la jeune professeur à son amie en guise d'avertissement tout en lisant un magazine de sciences bien allongés sur devant du voilier pour bronzer… Complètement habillé…

- Ben non, fit Sara insouciante en buvant un énième milkshake.

Elle était devenu accro en l'espace d'une semaine. Le climat d'Afrique était plutôt chaud… Andie lui répétait de boire de l'eau, mais elle s'obstinait à lui dire que ce n'était pas assez sucré à son goût.

- Et au fait, tu pourrais au moins te mettre en maillot quand tu bronze. Je te ferai remarqué que la température frôle les quarante-cinq degré Celcius!

Quand à Barbossa… Il a toujours passer son temps à chiquer ses pepermint!

( Sur ordre du Capitaine Sara… )

- Que fais-tu! dû crier Andie à Sara qui était avachis dans son nouveau hamac, à 20 pieds du pond du bateau, sur le poutres…

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme sur le pont pencha la tête, avant de comprendre que c'était son iPhone qui sonnait de la sorte. Se demandait qui pouvait bien appeler, elle répondit, toujours aussi perplexe.

- Ben, c'est évident, s'exclama la voie de Sara. Je prend du bon temps c't'affaire!

Écarquillant les yeux, Andie regarda en hauteur, vers le hamac, pour y retrouver une Sara avec… Le téléphone satellite.

- Sara, on avait dit pour les urgences, seulement, souligna Andie en soupirant.

- Ben, c'est une urgence! J'ai plus de milkshake! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ho, Sara! grommela l'autre ado en raccrochant, s'engageant vers le poste de pilotage ou se trouvait Jack et Will.

-Will fait ta job, _capitaine _Sara veut un milkshake.

Andie s'en alla rejoindre Barbossa pour avoir un pepermint pour se remonter le morale tandis que Will alla dans la cuisine en soupirant. Depuis la semaine dernière, il devait faire un milkshake à chaque 5 minutes !

Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth arrivait sur le pont. Elle vit Sara suspendu dans les airs et la regarda bizarrement.

-Que fais-tu là haut ?

-J'attends pour mon milksake c't'affaire ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu aimes dans Will?

-Il est beau, romantique, gentlemen...

-C'est vrai qu'il est eunuque ? Interrompit Sara.

-Que fais-tu là haut ?

-J'attends pour mon milksake c't'affaire ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu aimes dans Will?

-Il est beau, romantique, gentlemen...

-C'est vrai qu'il est eunuque ? Interrompit Sara.

-Non il possède un...

-Mais j'veux pas l'savoir ça !

-Mais j'allait dire un...

-J'VEUX PAS L'SAVOIR ! Gueula Sara en sautant du hamac et courra jusqu'à sa cabine.

Andie arriva au bon moment pour se faire bousculer par Sara et voir Elizabeth très perplexe.

-Voyons, qu'est-ce qui se passe icitte ?

-J'allais seulement dire qu'il possède un certain sens de la modestie !

Andie la regarda croche, n'ayant déjà pas le moral à vivre les stupidité des autres.

- En passant on dit Nono Sapiens, hurla-t-elle à l'intention de Sara.

- Ben, c'est pas de ma faute si ton chum à cassé, répondit cette dernière à brûle pourpoint, se trouvant à l'autre bout du bateau. Pis arrêtez de me parler de gars! Je suis aux mouettes!


	10. Sara n'as pas raison

sans commentaire  
- Sara

* * *

Chapitre 10

Le soleil était très, très haut dans le ciel. Les dunes de sables s'étendaient à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde, alors que pas un souffle de vent de s'annonçait. Il faisait chaud, très, très chaud. Le Titanic 2 était encrer dans les eaux du Nil, guetté par des guetteur bien payés pour faire ce job.

Une troupe, composé de six adultes, deux adolescentes et un vieillard avançait lentement, comme au ralentit. Le vielle homme avec son sac de pepermint, la femme blonde dans une jolie robe d'été bleue avec des talons aiguille, un homme dans un complet cravate impeccable avec une barbichette et des lunettes fumées, un autre plus jeune en jeans et veste de cuir noir. Un grand niais accompagné d'un autre, plus petit et plus gros, portant des pantalon capris et des chemise hawaïennes, typiquement touristiques. Un autre traînant péniblement par terre un lourd sac. Et au milieu, une adolescente au cheveux brun, lunette fumée coupe sportive, capris en jean ajusté, t-shirt blanc, à la taille une veste de nylon couleur pêche. Tenant dans sa main droite, légèrement relevé vers ses yeux, un iPhone 3GO.

Puis, à côté, une autre adolescente au cheveux bruns, tenant dans ses mains un milkshake. De dos, on pouvait lire sur son t-shirt blanc '' Je suis aux mouettes ''.

Sur les rives du Nil, et tout ceci dans une atmosphère…

- J'étais tout nu sur la plage, j'étais tout nu sur la plage !

- Je suis aux mouettes ! Je suis aux mouettes !

- Et voilà qu'elle est repartie, soupira Andie en regardant son amie partir en course vers les dunes, battant frénétiquement des bras comme si elle était… Une mouette.

La mouette fonça dans quelqu'un et tomba par terre. Ce quelqu'un était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Il aida Sara à se relever et lui sourit.

-Au Nord de l'Oasis d'El Khârga... Vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez et même plus, dit-il en la regardant directement dans les yeux.

Il parti aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

-Y'était kioooooute ! Firent Sara et Andie en même temps.

-T'étais pas aux mouettes ? Dit Andie.

-Y'avait une plume dans la pochette de sa chemise, tu sauras ! S'exclama Sara en se levant.

-C'était du synthétique !

-Ben je l'savais ! Y'aurait jamais tué une mouette !

- C'est sûr, fit la jeune femme avec conviction.

Sara sourit, contente d'avoir raison.

-Toi Jack, tu penses qu'il ressemblait à une mouette ? Fit-elle avec un regard suppliant vers le pirate.

Jack ouvrit la bouche et mis un doigt dans les airs mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçu le regard tueur d'Andie.

-Euh... Hum... Ah...

-Tu sais j'aime les moineaux aussi, continua Sara pour le convaincre d'être de son côté (ce qu'elle réussissait toujours.)

Le regard d'Andie était comme des rayons lasers qui brûlaient Jack comme un fer à repasser.

-Heille, t'arrêtes-tu ! Tu vois pas qu'y commence à boucaner.

-Est-ce qu'on va y aller maintenant qu'on a un indice ? Demanda Elizabeth.

Deux heures plus tard…

- Bonjour madame, que puis-je pour vous?

- On veut une… Un… Affaire là! fit Sara en pointant l'enclos.

- Ho, un dromadaire! fit le vendeur.

Andie avait confier à Sara et aux pirates d'aller chercher sept montures. L'adolescente n'avait pas spécifiée ce que, elle, comptait faire pendant ce temps. Elle avait spécifié le kiosque où, en ce moment, Sara dialoguait avec un égyptien, comme le disait son amie.

- Ben…. Un affaire à deux bosses…

C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée aussi…

Une heure plus tard…

Les pirates et les deux jeunes adolescentes étaient en route depuis près d'une heure. Les chameaux, ou affaire à deux bosses, avançaient lentement. Trop lentement….

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive?

- Pas tout de suite Sara…. Il nous reste encore… plusieurs kilomètres avant d'être arrivées à destination.

- C'est long. Fait quelque chose Andie…

Si tout le monde avait un sentiment de déjà vu, c'était peut être aussi parce que voyager sur des chameaux étaient plutôt… Inconfortable.

Pintel et Ragetti partageait le même chameaux. Barbossa était assis par-dessus un sac contenant en tout au moins une quarantaines de litres d'eau, ainsi qu'une bonne réserve de perpermint.

Gibbs était positionné d'une étrange manière, devant faire avec quatre sacs sous lui. Will et Elizabeth partageaient une monture, le trop-parfait assis de dos, pouvant ainsi observer les autres derrière. En fait, c'était capitaine Sara qui avait ordonnée ceci, pour raison: veiller à ce que Barbossa ne tombe pas de son moyen de transport. Et étrangement, Andie avait trouver cette idée bonne.

Ensuite, on retrouvait Andie, assis seule sur un animal tranquille. Jack se cramponnait tant bien que mal sur un compagnon de route forcé qui, lui, ne faisait qu'à sa tête. Et il avait la tête dure…

Puis, à la tête de cette petite fil, Sara. Couché sur son chameaux, ou affaire à deux bosses, observant les autres à l'ombre de son ombrelle. Si elle était si confortablement installé, c'était parce qu'une chaise longue était attachée solidement sur la monture et que Sara portait sur sa tête un casque de milkshake. Bien mieux qu'un casque de bière, mais pas moins calorique.

Et tout ceci dans un ambiance….

_Now it's raining more than ever__But we'll still have each otherYou can stand under my umbrellaYou can stand under my umbrella_

_Brella…_

_Brella…_

_Hé, hé, hé…_

_-_Sara, tu as une raison de chanter ça alors qu'il ne pleut même pas ? Fit Will, un peu tanné.

-Ben éventuellement, y vas commencer à mouiller si je chante, argumenta Sara.

-Je pense pas que ça va faire une différence.

-T'as dit la même chose quand j'ai sorti mon casque à milkshake mais ça fait une **grosse **différence.

-Vous ne trouver pas qu'il commence à venter ? Remarqua Gibbs.

-Ben non ! Fit tout le monde en cœur, sauf Barbossa.

-Andie, tu peux tu me dire pourquoi t'a acheté des lunettes de plongé, des imperméables pis des foulards ? On est dans le désert ! Dit Sara.

--

2 heures plus tard...

-J'T'AVAIS DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT UNE BONNE IDÉE SARA ! Hurla Andie dans la tempête.

-J'ENTENDS RIEN ! Fit Sara deux chameaux plus loin.

-PRENDS L'TÉLÉPHONE SATELLITE !

Ils avaient été surpris par une tempête de sable.

-J'VOUS L'AVAIS DIT QU'IL VENTAIT ! Dit Gibbs.

Bien sûr, le vieux marin qu'il était savait remarquer les vents. Mais comment pouvait-il prévoir la météo ?

-COUDONS, T'AS TU REGARDÉ MÉTÉO MÉDIA À MATIN ? Fit Sara, suspicieuse.

Elle était de mauvaise humeur. Elle n'avait pas raison et avait épuisé ses réserves de milkshake.

-PLAINS-TOI PAS, AU MOINS TA... CHOSE BOSSU EST CONFORTABLE ! Grogna Jack, en se tortillant sur son chameau, essayant de se faire confortable.

Andie écarquilla les yeux à cette remarque, alors que son esprit tordu revenait.

Ils avaient tous l'air un peu... Étranges avec leurs accoutrements. Le visage voilé d'un foulard qui s'arrêtait sous les yeux, eux protégé par d'immense lunette de plongé. La tête, les épaule, jusqu'aux genoux même, recouvert d'un grand habit de pluie en caoutchouc.

Mais au moins, ils ne seraient pas étouffés par le sable.

Après trois longues heures de routes, Elizabeth distingua enfin quelque chose dans la tempête. Un temple. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait...

L'entré, protégé en partie des vent violents par deux grandes palissade, était gardé par un Sphinx géant. Laissant leur chameaux à l'entrer avec Barbossa et Gibbs pour les surveiller, les autres approchèrent de la statut.

- Hey, elle à bougé, murmura Sara à son amie.

- Je crois qu,elle parle aussi, glissa Andie en cachant sa bouche de sa main.

En effet, le bloc de sable avait cillé. Les pirates, derrières les deux ados, en était resté pantois. Jack était caché derrière Sara...

Enfin, la statut bougeant parla, en prononçant lentement les mots de sa voix grave.

- Qu'est-ce qui a quatre pattes le matin, deux l'après-midi et trois le soir?

Il se déplaça encore de quelques centimètres de plus sur leur chemin, ouvrant lentement sa gueule, dévoilant ses dents.

- Si on répond pas y va nous manger! mentionna Sara à Andie à voie basse.

Elle roula des yeux. Comme si elle ne L'avait pas remarquer!

- On a le droit à un cocus?

Le Sphinx ne cilla même pas à la question de Will. Sara le regarda malicieusement.

- C'est _tellement_ facile.

- Parce que tu sais ça, toi!? s'exclama Andie à son amie.

- Ben sur, c'est l'homme voyons!

L'autre la regarda impressionné. Comment avait-elle pu savoir?

- C'est évident. L'australopithèque marchait sur quatre pattes, nous autres ont marche sur deux pattes et dans cent ans, avec les changement climatique, il va nous pousser une troisième jambe!

Elle avait même prononcer australopithèque correctement!

- Ayoye, fit Andie.

* * *

Venez voir nos autres aventures, parodies et... affaires bizarres sur notre blog.  
Demander l'adresse par mail ou message, ou encore regarder leprofil de Sara.

Une fois entré... on en sort plus... (valide jusqu'au 1er janvier)  
-Sara

Pis moi là-dedans!??  
- Andie


	11. Momie, rages folles et superhéros

Chapitre 11

_La momie, les rages folles et les superhéros_

Les fille entrèrent dans le grand temple qui se présentait devant eux. L'entré, absolument gigantesque, leur fit découvrir…

- Une momie! S'exclama Sara.

- Ha!

Andie se massa l'oreille faisant des gros yeux à Ragetti qui était à sa droite. Avait-il vraiment besoin de faire la fillette dans ces moment là? Ils entendirent quelques BOUM! léger provenant de derrières eux. Ils firent tous volte-face.

- Ho, c'est juste le Sphinx est trop niaiseux pour se rendre compte que y'est trop gros pour entrer, fit Sara en regardant ses ongles.

Ils retournèrent à la momie. Elle était maintenant debout devant eux, les mains sur les hanches. Pleines de bandelettes et poussiéreuse, elle devait être très vielle. Les pirates la dévisagèrent alors qu'Andie l'étudiait. Elle dit finalement en croisant les bas, contenter de ses déduction.

- Elle serait parfaite pour le recyclage!

- Vous pourriez me témoignez plus de respect, j'ai figuré dans Scooby-Doo vous saurez!

- Ben moi je figure sur ma photo de classe PIS ? J'VOUS ÉCOEURE TU A'EC ÇA ? s'exclama Sara, frustrée contre la momie.

- C'est quoi Scooby-Doo ? fit Ragetti, ne réalisant pas que quand Sara est en maudit après une momie, il faut pas demander des questions stupides.

Sara se tourna vers lui. Ragetti avait maintenant une raison de trembler devant tout son corps parce que Sara était littéralement en train de boucaner. Ses yeux étaient rouges et on pouvait voir que, dans sa tête, elle pensait à la manière qui ferait la plus mal pour tuer Ragetti.

-EX-TER-MI-NER ! EX-TER-MI-NER ! fit Sara avec une voie de Dalek et un grand sourire sadique sur la face.

Andie, qui était en train de prendre le thé un peu plus loin, reposa sa tasse sur le couvert, décroisa les jambes et se leva en soupirant.

Sara s'avança vers le pirate, ses jambes grinçaient à chaque pas, il y avait de la fumer sortant de ses narines et elle avait un fusil à patate dans la main.

Se rendant à hauteur de son amie, Andie pesa sur le bouton OFF de son avant-bras.

- Après ça venez me dire que ça sert à rien de lire les manuel d'instruction après achat !

Ragetti, qui avait encore les yeux comme des boules de quilles et le tube du lance patates entre les deux yeux resta figé.

Sara baissa son bras qui grinça et soupira.

-Andie, faut que tu fasses des frites fritent dans l'huile à soir.

-Y'a une autre façon de frire des frites que dans l'huile ?

-Ben oui ! Kal-El peux les frire juste en les regardant !

-On va toute voir ça en science prochainement, inquiétez vous pas, fit Andie pour rassurer les pirates.

-Bon Momie, t'aurais pas entendu d'un trésor qui téléporte le monde au 21ème siècle, par hasard ?

-J'suis pas ta grand-mère tu sauras !

-J'ai dis MOMIE, MO-MIE pas MAMIE, MO-MIE !

-I'm not your Mummy ! Fit la momie en anglais.

Sara, soudainement sur le mode super zen soupira et commença à jouer avec sa bague en or.

-Bon, on va régler ça comme des adultes, ok. J'ai dis momie comme... Comme... Andie ! J'ai besoin de ta définition de dictionnaire !

Andie attrapa des lunettes qu'elles plaça sur le bout de son nez avant de sortir un panoplies de dictionnaire de nul par.

- Alors, le Larousse 2009, le petit Robert, l'Anglais/Français ou encore Wikipéfia? Peut être aussi Encarta?

-L'Encyclopédie de Sara !

-Euh...

Andie fronça les sourcils et puis fouilla dans le gros sac transporté par Gibbs pour en sortit un livre géant, écrit en pattes de mouches. Elle l'ouvrit à une page au hasard, prit la grosse loupe et énuméra :

-A)Un pharaon enroulé de papier de toilette recyclé.

B)Un Égyptien riche qui est mort en s'étouffant en montrant à son chat à s'enrouler dans le papier de toilette.

C)Un vieux mort-vivant qui comprends rien quand on dit quelque chose.

D)Une manière de devenir riche.

Ou bien...

E) Toutes ces réponses.

Andie regarda Sara avant d'hocher la tête et dire en haussant les sourcils :

-J'opte pour le E.

-Vous m'avez fait porter ce sac jusqu'ici et c'était seulement pour un livre !? S'offusqua Gibbs.

Andie le toisa du regard. D'un regard noir. La phrase ''si un regard pouvait tuer '' semblait s'inscrire dans la poussière du sol. Alors que le sourcil de l'adolescente était agité d'un tic nerveux, elle entre ouvrit la bouche. Sara, étrangement, fit la même chose.

-Je l'ai écrit c'te livre là tu sauras ! PIS SI TU L'INSULTES, J'VAS TE TUER À COUP DE DICTIONNAIRE FRANÇAIS/ANGLAIS !

-TU VAS SOUFFRIR! grogna rageusement Andie, tenant un énorme dictionnaire Le petit Larousse Grand Format au bout de son bras.

-Mais c'est Spiderman! s'écria Pintel en pointant de son index grassouillet un coin éclairé sur une statue, à environ quinze mètres d'eux.

-Ben non, c'est juste une araignée ! Fit Will.

En effet, la petite bestiole n'avait rien de Spiderman. Sauf peut être le spider... Mais là, la petit araignée commença à parler.

-Ben là ! Juste une araignée ! Juste une araignée ? JE M'APPELLE LINDA TU SAURAS.

-Linda comme la version féminine et attentionnée de Brad Spitfire ? Demanda Sara soudainement intéressée.

-Non...

-Oh t'es ben plate !

L'araignée la regarda de ses multiples yeux noir et rond. Andie décida donc d'intervenir. Inspirant, elle soupira avant de prendre parole telle une véritable philosophe.- Le soleil vient toujours après la pluie! Les pirates se dévisagèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Se demandant vraiment c'était quoi le rapport.- Mais comme y pleut jamais dans le désert... Ça sert à rien...Elle se mordit la lèvre infé vida une chaudière d'eau sur la momie et dis :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le soleil vient toujours après la amie lui sourit: elle venait de lui sauver la mise! Il y eu un toussotement et quelques finit par dire:- Je dirais plus le calme après la tempête si on considère la tempête de sable de tantôt.

- Ouin, ben on s'en fous, ok? C'est quoi l'indice, s'impatienta la faiseuse de pluie soutenu.

Personne ne dit rien. Ce fut l'Intello qui dit enfin quelque chose.

- Ben, peut être que Bandlette-verine pourrait nous dire quelque chose, elle désigna la dernière qui observait ses ongles la regarda furibonde avant de répliquer cinglante:

- Suivez le couloir à gauche, y'a plein de hiéroglyphe, c'est facile. Ils partirent dans la direction indiquez.

- Pis perdez-vous bien là!Les deux ados levèrent les yeux au ciel en entendant la momie.

C'est comme parce qu'elles avaient un GPS _et _un Iphone 3GO avec eux genre! La bande marcha pendant un bout, suivant un long couloir dont les murs étaient tapissés de symboles en tout genre. Finalement, devant eux se dresse un cul-de-sac. Sur la parois, un dessins grandeur nature.

- Hey, regarder, un poster de jolie pirate! s'exclama lui donna un coup au tibia alors que son amie approchait du dessin en question.

- Ce n'est pas un poster, c'est un hiéroglyphe géant de... De... La Femme Chat?

- Y s'penses toujours hot avec leur chats les Égyptiens, fit remarquer Sara avec sarcasme.

Son amie ne lui prêta pas attention. Ils devaient trouver quoi faire. Ils avait prit le bon chemin, cela ne pouvait pas déboucher ainsi...

- Ok, tâtez le mur, chercher des failles, des boutons, des endroit qui serraient susceptible d'être des leviers cachés ou encore… Pourquoi pas des signes, oui, des signes!

Levant l'index droit, elle tourna les pas pour aller analyser le mur.

Les pirates restèrent sur place, la plupart à ce gratter la tête et froncer les sourcils.

- Quessé qu'elle à dit Andie? fit finalement Gibbs.

- Heu… Écoutez-la pas. Faites comme si chatouilliez le mur pis si vous trouvez quelque chose, vous nous le dites, ok?

Les pirates partirent vers le mur, mais on entait clairement l'an d'eux grommeler dans sa barbe: '' Comme si ça se chatouillait un mur! ''

* * *

Sara:

Kal-El pour ceux qui savent pas c'est superman.

Un Dalek c'est un extraterreste dans le show Doctor Who, allez sur google pour plus d'infos.

I'm not your mummy ! veut dire Je suis pas ta maman ! pour ceux qui sont trop parresseux pour regarder sur un site de tranduction Anglais-Français.

Quand je suis en maudit, je menace de frapper les dictionnaires Anglais-Français.

C'est possible de chatouiller un mur... si ce mur est en fait un armoire à glace et que cette armoire à glace est en fait un coach de Foot Ball.

Pis on s'excuse pour le retard...


End file.
